Some Say The World Will End In Fire
by WonkasChocolate
Summary: From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favour fire... Fifty sentences written for the 1sentence community on LJ. Axel/Kairi.


Title: Some Say The World Will End In Fire  
Author: WonkasChocolate  
Rating: PG-13 to very soft R  
Pairing: Axel/Kairi  
Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney, not me. Sadly.  
Warnings: A bit of language, mentions of character death and sexual situations, and probable misuse of punctuation marks.  
A/N: Yay! I've actually finished something! Here are my fifty sentences for the 1sentence community on livejournal. Title inspiration from Robert Frost.

* * *

**1. Walking**

"The way I see it, you've got two choices, princess," Axel says, turning to face her, "You can either be a good girl and cooperate with me and we'll have a grand old time, or you can be difficult, and well, then I'm afraid we'll just have to deal with things the hard way – your choice;" in the end, Kairi ends up trailing silently behind Axel as he walks, thinking of ways to outsmart or outrun him.

**2. Waltz**

"Saix isn't just going to let you waltz out of here, you know," Axel says, startling her as she contemplates trying to climb out the window, "and believe me, if you think _I'm_ bad, you don't want to meet Saix."

**3. Wishes**

Axel doesn't _wish_ for anything, he finds his own way to get what he wants, but when that doesn't work, Kairi wishes for him (on the stars and anything else she can wish on) because she knows he deserves to get at least one thing: his heart.

**4. Wonder**

Larxene kissed him once, with cold, dry lips, and he felt absolutely nothing, so when he leans forward and captures Kairi's mouth (which is rambling on about one stupid thing or another), he wonders if he will – or even can – feel anything else.

**5. Worry**

Axel doesn't seem like the loving kind, she's not even sure if he _can_ love, and she worries what she'll do when she ends up falling for him anyway.

**6. Whimsy**

"What the hell kind of a place has singing flowers?" he grumbles as he fights his way through a field of them, dodging their leafy hands as they reach out and try to ensnare him; Kairi is behind him, poorly concealing her laughter, but she stops abruptly when Axel gets fed up and torches the entire field.

**7. Waste/Wasteland**

"Oh, Axel, why'd you have to do that?" Kairi asks, bending down to pick up a scorched flower, whose song has become considerably less cheerful; he doesn't answer, but she notices him taking care to trod on the burnt remains of the once vibrant plants.

**8. Whiskey and Rum**

She takes a drink of rum and splutters as it burns its way down her throat; Axel only laughs at her and makes a showy display of breathing fire.

**9. War**

The worlds are on the cusp of war again, and she spends a good three hours trying to convince everyone in Radiant Garden that Axel is on their side this time; once Yuffie gives in and ruffles his hair, saying, "Kay, Red, I trust you – for now," the rest of the gang follow, except Riku, who remains in the corner with his arms stubbornly folded across his chest.

**10. Weddings**

Kairi is watching Axel as he practices with Cloud and Leon when Yuffie sneaks up on her and says with a wink, "Sooo, you and Axel, hmm? When's the wedding?" and laughs cheerily when Kairi's face turns as red as Axel's hair.

**11. Birthday**

"Do Nobodies have birthdays?" she asks curiously; Axel snorts and says, "Yeah, sure, we like to celebrate the day we lost our hearts and faded into non-existence."

**12. Blessings**

"How can you stand it here – it's so c-cold!" she says and sneezes as if on cue; "Bless you," Axel says as he drapes his coat around the shivering girl and grins beatifically, "and to answer your question, I don't feel the cold because I'm fire, princess – always burning."

**13. Bias**

"Hate to disappoint, kid, but Roxas could beat your boy hands down," Axel says as Kairi shakes her head and proclaims that Sora is _definitely_ stronger; it doesn't occur to either of them that they're practically rooting for the same person.

**14. Burning**

"Whoa, princess…" he says nervously as the colour drains from her face, and without warning she slumps forward into his arms; all she knows is that she is freezing, but his body is hot – positively burning, she thinks – and she nestles closer to him before the world fades to black.

**15. Breathing**

Axel paces the length of the room, not knowing what to do for the girl other than to check for the slow rise and fall of her chest every so often to make sure she's still alive; he thinks dryly that, if she does die (which he's really rather hoping she doesn't), he probably won't be able to escape with his life once the Keyblade Master hears about it.

**16. Breaking**

When Axel brings her back to Radiant Garden with her arm in a sling, she tells Riku it was her own fault, but he continues to glare daggers at Axel, who is not trying very hard to disguise his laughter at Riku's over concern; a moment later, Axel is on the ground, furiously rubbing his jaw, and Riku is walking away grumbling under his breath.

**17. Belief**

"I don't know that I buy into the whole love thing," Axel says as he takes a bite out of the ice cream he's holding; Kairi looks down at her knees, then casts him a sidelong glance, "But what if you _knew_ someone loved you? Would you believe then?"

**18. Balloon**

There is a lump over her right eye, swollen up like a balloon and mottled in colours he's never seen skin turn before, and when he asks what the hell happened to her, she laughs wincingly and says, "You should see the other guy;" when he pictures Saix getting his ass kicked by Kairi, he bursts out laughing and tells her, "Next time, take me with you – I want to see you give the Organisation a run for it's money."

**19. Balcony**

She is sitting on the balcony when Axel walks out holding two ice creams, "Roxas loves these things," he says, offering one to her, but she turns her head and refuses to say anything to him; "Come on, princess, I meant it as a peace offering," but instead of forgiving him, she takes said peace offering and smears it all over his coat, turning it bright blue, and stomps back inside.

**20. Bane**

Most of the time, he thinks she is the bane of his existence – or, non-existence, as it were – but there are some times when he thinks she's his saving grace (if there is such a thing).

**21. Quiet**

When Axel loses his voice, it becomes entirely too quiet, so Kairi fills the silence with stories (whether he wants to hear them or not) about Sora and Riku, and her home, and how she wishes things would just go back to being simple.

**22. Quirks**

"Your sarcasm is driving me insane, Axel!"; "And your unbelievable chastity would impress nuns, but here we stand, princess, back at square one; my sarcasm, or their weapons, take your pick."

**23. Question**

When she opens her mouth, he puts a finger to her lips to silence her, "If you ask me one more question, I _will_ set you on fire."

**24. Quarrel**

They yelled and screamed at each other with cracking voices until they could barely stand to _look_ at one another, and Axel wonders how the hell they ended up here, in his bed, with her head resting on his bare chest as she sleeps peacefully.

**25. Quitting**

He considered quitting the Organisation when Roxas left, and one day, when she tells him quietly that he can be on their side, he finds he's running out of reasons to stay.

**26. Jump**

He has somehow convinced her that cliff diving is a good idea, but as they stand on the fort in Port Royal and gaze down at the water, she begins to have second thoughts; he calls her a scaredy cat, and she glares at him and sets her shoulders determinedly, though he is the one who takes her hand as they jump.

**27. Jester**

Axel is laughing in anticipation as he watches Demyx's door and waits for him to fall victim of a very immature prank, but when they hear a cry of anger that is definitely _not_ Demyx's, Axel curses and takes her wrist, pulling her along after him; when they find themselves cramped in a dark alcove she gives him a pointed look, but he is too busy laughing silently at Xigbar's newly painted orange hair.

**28. Jousting**

Axel raises his eyebrows at Sora and Riku, who are both fighting their way across the island, not showing any mercy, and Kairi sighs, "They've always done this;" Axel sits down next to her and sends two fireballs off after them and smirks as they singe bits of their hair off, "How demeaning."

**29. Jewel**

She's learned that when Axel says he "picked it up somewhere," it means he stole it, and when he offers her a deep blue jewel ("It matches your eyes," he says with a wink), she frowns and tells him to take it back where he got it from, even if it is beautiful and she does maybe want it…a little.

**30. Just**

Kairi can't help but think that, if there is a god, he's not a very fair one, because if he was, all the Nobodies would be Somebodies and they wouldn't be doomed to fade into nothing.

**31. Smirk**

When the lights go out suddenly and they are plunged into darkness, she squeaks his name and clings tightly to the front his coat; when he produces a small flame from his fingertips, the first thing she sees is his amused smirk, and before he has time to laugh, she steps on his foot and pushes him away (but not _too_ far), folding her arms stubbornly across her chest.

**32. Sorrow**

When news of Sora's death reaches them, Kairi cries, and when he can't take the noise anymore, Axel locks her in his room and wonders miserably what he'll do without Roxas.

**33. Stupidity**

"I'm sure there are other uses for that pretty mouth of yours besides asking stupid questions, princess."

**34. Serenade**

Demyx makes an attempt to serenade her with his sitar, but quickly stops when Axel produces a fireball in the palm of his hand and threatens to burn the thing until it's no more than a pile of cinders.

**35. Sarcasm**

When Axel turns his back, Demyx drenches him in water and Kairi laughs as his entire body begins to steam; "Cute, real cute," he says and shoots them an evil look, but with his dripping hair falling into his eyes, giving his appearance all the fierceness of a drowned kitten, she can only laugh more.

**36. Sordid**

When he sees her gazing longingly out the window, he begins to remember what guilt feels like, but he remembers what hurt feels like too well, and so he keeps her there, until he can find Sora.

**37. Soliloquy**

Kairi finds it amazing how long Axel can talk if given the opportunity; sometimes she lets him ramble himself hoarse, other times she kisses him just to get him to shut up.

**38. Sojourn**

It was supposed to be a temporary relocation to throw Saix off their trail, but somehow she had convinced him to stay a bit longer, and he finds himself being subjected to the Mad Hatter's incessant jokes and general insanity, as Kairi and that damn caterpillar laugh themselves to tears.

**39. Share**

She tells him about paopu fruits, and when he asks coolly, "So, who would you share one with?" she blushes furiously and refuses to say.

**40. Solitary**

She is sitting alone in her cell, when Axel appears in the corner and she notices he looks oddly transparent; "Axel?" she says as she stands and walks over to him, reaching out a hand to touch him, but he only smiles a bit sadly when her hand grasps nothing but air.

**41. Nowhere**

"Where are we?" Kairi asks as she stares up at the giant white castle looming over them, and Axel laughs humourlessly, "Nowhere, princess; the only place where people like me fit in."

**42. Neutral**

"Why is everything white?" she wonders aloud, and Axel answers, "Because that way, we stand out, black on white," he pauses and a corner of his mouth pulls upward, "otherwise, we would just fade away."

**43. Nuance**

Axel's eyes change; sometimes they are a bright, vibrant green that threaten to swallow her and the entire world up into his own crazy universe – that's when she likes him best – but sometimes, when he blinks, they are dead, dead, dead and it reminds her (because she finds herself forgetting often) that he doesn't have a heart, and isn't even supposed to exist.

**44. Near**

She doesn't know how it happened, but somehow they are only inches from each other, and the colour of his eyes is drowning her, her lips are parting of their own accord, and the distance between them is slowly closing.

**45. Natural**

"You know, Kairi," Axel says, finally breaking the awkward silence, "it's perfectly natural to want to kiss an attractive being such as myself."

**46. Horizon**

"Is this how it's going to be, then – we just run off into the sunset, Organisation XIII be damned? How horribly cliché;" Kairi simply smiles and takes his hand.

**47. Valiant**

"Damn it, Axel, why'd you have to choose to be valiant now?" she asks as she watches him begin to fade away; he chuckles and gently wipes a tear from her cheek, "You Somebodies are so hard to please; disappointed when I'm a coward, and disappointed when I try to be the hero."

**48. Virtuous**

He's killed and stolen and performed a variety of other unbecoming acts, so there's really nothing virtuous about him; she, on the other hand, is a Princess of Heart, supposedly pure, and yet after spending a few days with him, she's become considerably less so, and he thinks he probably shouldn't feel so proud.

**49. Victory**

Nobodies are appearing all around them, and Axel thinks he won't be able to defeat all of them and protect Kairi at the same time – until Riku shows up and throws the odds in their favour; "Hey, pyro, let me show you how it's done," Riku says and Axel laughs, "Right, just don't come crying to me when your ass needs saving."

**50. Defeat**

Just as they manage to defeat the last of them, another wave of Dusks charge forward and Axel curses under his breath; "Take Kairi and get out of here," he tells Riku and opens a portal for them, but when Kairi opens her mouth to protest, he adds with a wink, "I can handle them, no problem," and thinks grimly that it is probably a lie.


End file.
